THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for administering substances by iontophoresis. More particularly, the present invention discloses methods and apparatus for administering determinable quantities of medicaments and the like by iontophoresis in a safe and efficient manner using ion exchange.